Passions of a Jedi
by SamaelLegendario
Summary: 3 Years after defeating the Sith Emperor, the Hero of Tython and Theron Shan are deeply in love, knowing she is needed in the fight against the empire, Seri will be forced to choose between the man she loves and the people of the galaxy. Meanwhile a great and powerful threat is rising in the dark corners of space...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Kira leaned against the wall of the cantina watching a shady looking Twi'lek hand over a package to a dark cloaked figure, the armor not the standard issue of the Republic military.

The figure noticed her and left quickly pushing past the crowds outside, he stumbled and shot his blaster in the air causing the crowd to scatter and rush against Kira.

"He's bolting"

"I got him" Rusk shouted over the comm, nearby standing on a pipe he aimed his rifle armed with a shock net, he aimed until the reticule was ready but something shook Rusk and he slipped off. Kira leaped into the air and caught him but they crashed into a garbage pile.

"thanks I owe you Kira"

"great, now I smell like Jawa juice and rotten Bantha steak, it looks like we have a sith, you follow him, I'll take the sith"

"you sure?"

"come on, It's me"

Rusk kicked away the garbage bags and pushed through the people, he found the figure climbing up a long ladder for the upper levels of Coruscants lower levels.

Standing on a building with her hood over her face was a lone Jedi, the traffic lanes passing her by. A huge grin formed as she stood on the edge, turned around and slid off the edge. She rocketed down, a woman screamed as she raced downward.

Using the force, she landed with a thundering clang on a pipe not too far away from the figure, she turned to the side and saw Kira fighting the Sith, throwing various objects at the Sith.

Lifting off her hood, white hair cascaded down to her sides and a Rodian mercenary aimed his rifle at her, leaping high up and throwing her saber at the alien, she leaped on the pipes until she caught up to the figure landing on the walkway behind him.

He took a shot at her and she waved it aside, rushing forward quickly with a punch she knocked him out and threw him over the edge to Doc who caught him.

"heeeey beautiful…and she's gone again"

Seri leaped back the way she came, ignited her sabers as she landed heavily behind the Sith who had put up a force shield.

"why don't you take a break Kira, it's my turn"

"all yours boss"

The sith snarled and spat at Seri, an ugly scar had rotted half his neck and brown teeth sharp teeth where bare

"aren't you an ugly brute"

"Jedi filth"

"with a face like yours and you're calling me filthy?"

Seri grinned again as a metal pipe was hurtled at the Sith catching him off guard, she stomped her foot and the walkway was torn apart as she leapt off to a nearby pipe. The sith followed her and ignited his double bladed saber, the orange light the color of the filth on his face.

Seri took her own sabers and ignited her second blade, purple light shot out and she swung one in an arc, a lazy expression on her face.

"Don't mock me Jedi!"

The sith shot forward and Seri leapt over him, sliding backwards on her feet and she threw her sabers at him, he spun his own at the blades as they flew back into their masters hands and the true fight began, he spun his saber at her in an arc, she countered weaving from side to side, as they fought the Sith lord became more and more frustrated by her, she was always smiling at him and she so easily dodged his blows. The saber in her right hand pulsed with power and she sent a powerful wave at him which he blocked and it pushed him backwards. Using her saber, she leapt over him again and using his saber in a wide arc, he pushed away the force energy and aimed low at Seri's face. She spun upwards onto a pipe and shot herself down at the Sith, sending a massive force wave across the pipe which burst, water shot out blinding the Sith and sending one saber threw the water he parried it but was too slow to block the blow from behind when Kira struck at his middle quickly with her own double bladed saber.

"did you forget about lil old me, ugly"

"damn…you" blood poured from his mouth and the orange beam was sucked back into the hilt as he fell sideways, his body separated in two.

Seri pushed the water back in and sealed the pipe with her saber, her clothing and hair was soaked.

"thanks Kira, you know I had him right"

"what's wrong boss, you getting old or something?"

Seri smiled and bumped fists with Kira then pulled her face at the smell coming from her friend

"I think you need a bath"

"yeah, I could use that!"

"everyone alright?"

"yeah, we're all good, just waiting for you"

"good"

Waiting outside the entrance to the works stood Master Satele, she watched as Seri, emerged with her crew as Doc pulled the cloaked figure along on a string.

"Master Satele"

"Seri"

The greeting was not friendly and Seri turned to leave.

Satele pulled the hood and mask off the figure to show a young Cathar with gold fur and hazel eyes.

"Janik Lurtho, wanted for 18 counts of murder, smuggling illegal technology to the empire and" A trooper told Satele "as well as drug running and leaking troop positions"

Janik awoke and jumped with a fright at Satele who stood over him "what the, where am I?"

"Master Satele?"

"lock him up, we'll question him later"

Satele ordered the trooper and she turned to Seri who was walking away

"Seri stop"

The young woman stopped in her tracks and clicked her tongue

"what, I already told you, I'm not going back"

"you could do much more with the order, I urge you to come back to Tython"

"my answer is the same as always, I'm not coming back" Seri turned away, ran forward and leapt off the edge.

Hours passed as the sun set over Coruscant, Seri sat on the massive spire looking out across at the Jedi Temple as cranes lifted the columns and boulders.

Feeling his presence, she slid off the edge of the spire and landed on the balcony of the apartment, Theron appeared from a room string at her, he walked slowly to the balcony opened the doors. They walked slowly to each other until he grabbed her and kissed her deeply putting his arms around her.

"It's been 4 months, where've you been?"

"hero things"

He lifted her in his arms and carried her inside and sat her on the couch as they made themselves comfortable with him over her, they kissed again and she opened her mouth as their tongues met. Tearing off their clothing, Theron pulled the band in her hair loose as he lifted her up against him and ran his hand across her back.

He watched her sleep rubbing her cheek, the blankets covering her upper body but her thighs where bare. Theron thought he was the luckiest man alive to be with such a beautiful woman, her long white hair spread across the cushions and there was soft sweet smell on her.

"I love you" she whispered to him but he didn't reply, there was something about his body that made him feel tense "what's wrong?" she asked him softly, sitting up

"it's nothing" he said calmly, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"tell me what's wrong" she said softly, taking his face in her soft hands "it's my mother, she wanted to know if there was anything between us"

"you're mother isn't going to change this, you know that right?"

"but what happens if something happens to me, how are you going to handle that?"

"don't say that"

"but what if something does happen and you fall to the dark side?"

"I won't let that happen"

"how can you be so sure?"

"what are you saying, that I shouldn't see you anymore, that we should stop this?" she said defensively and after a pause, she sat on his lap

"no that's not what I'm…" she silenced him by kissing him deeply, placing his hands on her breasts and moving her hips.

"you are the best thing to ever happen to me and I won't let this stupid war change this"

Seri was the most beautiful woman he had ever met, her skin fair and her eyes a bluish green, she was tall with a slim feminine figure and her hair was always long. He would often steal glances at her in public or they would share a passionate kiss in secret locations. She was still so young, only 21 and she had already faced so much war, she was a brilliant Jedi, she was friendly and cheerful but showed a more concerned and softer side with Theron. She was always willing to give into her deeper passions and made love with Theron. She hated spending time away from him.

They lay on the bed kissing each other as Theron took her leg in his arms and slid his hand up over her rear and pulled her towards him.

Morning came, she lay in his arms and wished the moment would never end. She looked out across Coruscant and knew that somewhere beyond that great blue sky, her enemies where plotting and one day, she would have to choose between the man she loved and the trillions of people of the galaxy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Seri stood on the highest part of the Jedi temple, the wind blowing at her hair and cloak. Her eyes closed, she felt the echoes of the battle that place inside 30 years ago.

Opening her brilliant bright eyes, she scowled as she remembered when she fought Malgus. He twisted her mind and her thoughts, she moved in front of Doc and using force push he flung her against a pillar, she spat up blood and flying towards her, he kicked her mid section hard. She screamed in pain, using her power she lifted a massive container and flung it towards him, he jumped out of the way and Kira flew towards him, sending her lightsaber ahead of her, Malgus pushed her away and her lightsaber away. Rusk peered around the pillar and readying himself he turned quickly and was surprised to see Malgus right there.

Scourge pushed Rusk out of the way and clashed his saber with the False Emperor.

"you two stay out of this" the pureblood ordered them

"we don't take orders from you!" Doc and Rusk shouted in unison

"Rusk, Doc..stand away, now!" Seri shouted, getting up to her feet.

"you turn against your rightful Emperor Wrath, you are a disgrace of a Sith" he mocked, and through his breather, Scourge could've sworn he heard the Sith Lord swear.

"you are not worthy to call the dark side your ally" the Sith pureblood said proudly, using his weight against Malgus, he pressed hard against the ground. Purple smoke emerged from his feet and Scourge's eyes glowed, his already incredible strength pressed down on Malgus who moved backwards but didn't see Seri hiding there, passing in front of her she slashed her lightsaber across his midsection. Holding her midsection, she spat up more blood and went down on her knee, she knew her ribs was broken but she stood up once more. Wiping away the blood on her chin, she closed her eyes and blue wispy smoke covered her, small gusts of wind blew at her hair.

Holstering her second lightsaber, she ignited her first.

Malgus rushed at her, screaming he swung with one hand around and down. Stepping back with her left foot and bending her legs, she opened her eyes and swung up, knocking Malgus blow away, pulling her second saber to her and igniting it, she turned and like a corkscrew through the air she spun her blows at Malgus. A blow connected with his chest and shoulder, Malgus corrupted face reacted in the pain and he slid back on the steel floor.

'Know I see, she is using the force to augment the speed of her blows, plus with Ataru form 4, I see why so many has fallen to this girl'

Seri opened her eyes and the blue smoke increased in force, blowing wildly. Kira, Rusk and Doc watched in awe.

"I knew she was powerful but this.." Kira said in surprise

"What is that?" Doc asked

"she's using the force to augment her speed, the blue smoke is how in tune she is with the force, see how its rushing out like a storm, that is how powerful Seri is"

"Damn..."

'She's even more powerful than Revan was, to be so in tune with that ability' Scourge thought to himself 'I proudly follow this great warrior'

Seri knew they didn't have much time until the entire station self destructed, Malgus's eyes glowed bright yellow, his veins bulging "LETS END THIS"

Seri leaped to Malgus anticipating a blow downward, she met the blade in midair pushing down, the ground cracked and the sith was pushed down, he pushed himself to the side and Seri landed heavily, now on the same level as him she changed her form, which she saw Malgus notice by the small furrow between his eyes. He swung his saber relentlessly, downward, to her left, to her right. He studied her eyes, she focused on every blow, she parried his blow across her front, across her shoulder. They both moved so fast, Scourge could barely follow their moves.

Malgus pushed with the force but she reacted quickly pushing hard against him, both were flung across the room. The massive force pushed Malgus into a pillar causing it to crumble, Seri flipped in mid air and landed neatly on her feet but suddenly went down on one knee, blood slid from the side of her mouth.

Malgus screamed and a massive blow sent the pillar crumbling around him, he leapt with great force at Seri. Feeling the pain from before surging up again, the blue smoke scattered.

"No...just a little longer"

Seeing his chance, Malgus brought his saber down at her but his eyes went wide as the blue smoke shot out again, stronger this time and leaping into the air, Seri swiped at Malgus lightsaber hand chopping it off and in another quick motion, swiped at his midsection bisecting him.

"SERI!" Kira screamed as the blue smoke shot away from Seri and she fainted in mid air, Malgus's eyes closed as his body tumbled down the massive shaft. Scourge flew to Seri and grabbed her, sliding across the cracked and broken floor.

Kira sat with Seri as medical equipment beeped away, her white hair loose and spread across the sheets.

'no matter what, she always looks so beautiful' Kira said smiling, moving a white bang out of her eyes. Kira moved from the bed, to the window, to the small couch as the hours passed and finally Seri opened her eyes.

"K...Kira?"

"Seri, oh thank goodness you're ok!" Kira shouted happily and hugged her best friend "I'm ok Kira, guys" Seri noticed her crew entered and smiled at her, Scourge standing against the wall looking down but a small smile on his face.

...

Scourge appeared below her, looking down, she leapt down from the temple archway softly and her crew emerged from the small airship.

"this is the last one, Seri" Scourge handed her a lightsaber, placing it in a chest that locked with five holo password slots.

Seri laid a wreath of flowers at the plaque at the statue commemorating the valiant jedi protectors who died during the attack on Coruscant.

Seri and Kira closed their eyes and placed their hands across their chests, honouring their fallen comrades. Doc gasped as Scourge stood beside the two woman, honoring the noble sacrifices of the Jedi who died within.

"I can feel them Kira, I can hear their voices"

"what are they saying Master?"

"They're saying how proud they are of us, even you Scourge"

"I..."

"I think this is what was meant to happen, you understand now Scourge...you may loathe the order or what the Jedi stand for, but you don't have a problem existing inbetween?"

Kira and Scourge, both in surprise gasped loudly

"Seri, are you!?"

...**I Seri Awashima name myself a Grey Jedi**...


End file.
